


Raptus

by AngryPencilWielder



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Baby Fic, Ben is a very damaged character, Dark Side Rey, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gray Jedi, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Redemption, Psychological Torture, Reylo - Freeform, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Serious Injuries, Soul Bond, Torture, all aboard the pain train, captured by the enemy, eventually, snoke is very very bad, so is Rey, sorta - Freeform, stormpilot maybe?, this is going to hurt, trust me - Freeform, unexpected pregancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryPencilWielder/pseuds/AngryPencilWielder
Summary: She was the sun, fiery passion and blinding warmth, fighting, burning, brilliant beyond anything else. He was the moon, cold and calculated on his own, but beneath her light, glowing just as strong. Each with their own scars, their own faults, their own failures. Apart, they were self-destructive supernovas, doomed to burn themselves up. Together, they created a constellation, a solar system.Or the one where Rey and Ben always had a force bond, and things get worse before they get better.





	Raptus

**Author's Note:**

> This story is brought to you by The Last Jedi, several hundred Reylo fics, a few dozen tumblr blogs, and every Star Wars meta by Ohtze.

 

The Force is not black or white

It is not even grey.

It is a kaleidoscope of technicolored beats inside a living, breathing heart. A colligation of every hue, every shade, every scrap of color in creation woven into one fabric.

It is a sentient being, who cannot be good nor evil.

The Force simply is.

The greatest folly of both Jedi and Sith is not that they believed the Force to belong to them and only them, but to believe that the Force can be good or bad. The Force has no alliance, takes no sides. It exists as the one prefect absolute.

Light side and dark side do not exist.

It is what the individual does with the force that determines which side of morality they lean.

Anakin Skywalker was meant to change this.

A child conceived of the Living Force, constructed from its own fibers, and placed within the womb of a desert slave, the Son of Suns was meant to banish the notions of light and dark once and for all.

But things did not go as planned.

For as powerful as the Force is, it is not all knowing, nor is it all powerful. It is both God, and a slave to those who utilize its power.

Qui-Gon died, and the child of the Force was left to an inexperienced young man who did not want, nor should have been given the responsibility of a boy taken from everything he once knew.

Not to say that the Force did not look upon Obi-Wan fondly, for it did. But the young master was not to one chosen to teach the Son of Suns, and while Kenobi loved Skywalker like blood, his teachings were confining, and did more harm than good.

So, the Force waited for another, just like it had done many times in the past. It allowed the Sith to grow in power, to balance the might of the Jedi Order. And when the Jedi were all but destroyed, the Force cultivated a new light.

But Luke Skywalker, like the Jedi before him, did not understand the true nature of the Force, and it allowed the First Order to rise from the ashes of the Empire.

One year after the fall of it’s First Chosen, the Force saw a new opportunity in the conception of Ben Solo.

But the Force had learned from its past mistakes. A soul born perfectly balanced between light and dark does not stay as such, and so the Force decided to intervene.

Nine years after the birth of its newest chosen, the Force created another. Born of the same soul, but tethered to a different mind, a different body, a perfect match was made. Someone to balance Ben Solo completely. A girl, who’s light would compliment his dark, and who’s own inner darkness would encourage his own light.

They were the Force’s own balance, given flesh and blood and bone.

There would be pain, growth demanded it. Element beyond even the Force’s control demanded that its new Chosens would suffer, and suffer greatly.

But for the first time since the twilight days of Anakin Skywalker, hope was a real and tangible thing.

So, the Force waited.

It had become very good at waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, but I wanted to introduce the concept of a sentient Force, so yeah.


End file.
